


Force And Worry

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Orca and Sturgeon discuss Link's condition and whether anything can be done.





	Force And Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership nor am I profiting from this.

“I worry for the boy, Orca. He won't discuss what happened on those waters, but Sue-Bell claims to see him returning home before the sunrise. He returns dirtied, exhausted, practically collapsing as he opens the door.” 

Orca runs a finger over his scarred knee, ducking as his brother swings his cane. Sturgeon scowls and continues waving his cane around, unbothered with the prospect that he might strike his brother. 

“Were you even listening? I have a deep concern for the boy.”

Orca gives the scar a final rub for luck, scoffing as he faces his brother. “I've been listening. Prying answers from the boy won't do anything except cause him to isolate further. Surely, the islands living encyclopedia hasn't forgotten what happened when we returned from our journey?” 

Defeated, he lowers the cane with a huff. For once, brute force won't work with his brother. 

“We couldn't have made the journey in his place, brother,” he says quietly. “Injuries wore us down in our own journey. Besides, we weren't destined to be chosen by the goddesses.” 

“I know that. I also know we made our journey without the pressures he did.”

“How do we help him, then, Orca?” 

“We can't.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted Link's potential trauma in Wind Waker to be acknowledged somehow, and minor characters are my jam.


End file.
